


fun facts

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Despite waiting to meet his soulmate, Kasius lets his friend talk him into speed dating.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	fun facts

Kasius accepted the cocktail Clio handed him, pursing his lips and looking around the room unhappily.“I still don’t see why I had to come with you.”

“Because I’m not doing this speed dating thing alone, duh.” She clinked her glass against his with a smirk.“You can’t just sit around waiting for your weirdo forever.”

“They’re not weird,”Kasius claimed, brushing his fingers over his ribs, where his words were hidden under his shirt. The words were… a little out there, maybe. But that hardly mattered, not when his soulmate would say them to him.

“You keep telling yourself that,”Clio said.“Anyway, weirdo or not, you can’t just let life pass you by waiting around.”

Kasius scoffed.“You wouldn’t say that if you had a soulmark.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged, shaking out her curls as she surveyed the room.“I don’t have one, though, so we’ll never know.”

He only hummed in response and checked the time. Five more minutes before this nonsense was set to start. It was too late to bail, he was afraid. Well, there was no harm in it. Maybe it would at least be a little fun…

As it turned out, it was the furthest thing from fun he could have imagined.

He was sitting at the small, slightly wobbly table, a new person rotating into the chair across from him every three minutes, sharing some inane fact about themselves.

The woman running the event had told them to break the ice with a fun fact. So far he had heard favourite colours, songs, animals… Nothing interesting. Nothing that really told him anything about the other person.

The bell rang and “I wanted to be a firefighter when I was five” left the table.

The next person arrived right away, wearing a scowl that almost made him smile. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one annoyed to be spending his evening this way.

She flopped down in the chair and crossed her arms. Her tone was even, almost bored when she said,“I’m the inventor of what is commonly known as ‘aggravated assault’.”

He gaped at her, unable to believe what he had just heard. As far as fun facts went, she’d certainly managed to make the silly game interesting.

But that wasn’t what had him staring at her like she’d just dropped out of the sky.

Just when she wanted to add something, he found his voice again.

“All those years of trying to come up with a response to that, and yet I’d never once considered you might sound like you actually meant that,”he said.

The scowl faded away to make room for a sort of horrified disbelief, her hand dropping to her hip. Her soulmark had to be there. The words he’d just spoken etched into her skin.

He smiled at her.“I’m Kasius, pleased to meet you.”

“Sinara,”she said, still stunned.

“Well, Sinara,”he said, savouring the sound of her name from his lips,“I’m afraid now I’ll be forced to admit to my friend that being dragged here wasn’t the worst thing to happen.”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, not quite making it, though her startlingly golden eyes sparked with mirth.

“You haven’t told me a fun fact yet,”she said.

“I have to check there’s no sharks around when I think of a shark,”he said.

She chuckled.“Even on land?”

“Especially on land.” He tilted his head to the side.“So can I get a true fun fact, too?”

“I collect candles,”she offered.“Want to get out of here and come look at them?”

He was out of the chair before she’d even finished speaking, waving to Clio across the room and offering his arm to Sinara.

She slid her hand into the crook of his elbow with a slight shake of her head, and they left.

“Here’s another fun fact,”she said as they strolled down the street,“I don’t really believe in that soulmate stuff.”

He tried not to let his disappointment show too obviously. After all, her hand was still on his arm.“Oh?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged and grinned at him.“I do believe in pretty guys who are sorta weird, though.”

“I’ll be playing to my strength, then,”he quipped.

Clio never did let him live down that he’d met his soulmate thanks to her meddling, but it was awfully hard to mind when Sinara was right there, rolling her eyes and poking fun at him, too.


End file.
